


Frost in Summer 霜夏

by Tean



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I do is love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost in Summer 霜夏

1.Winter

艾玛再一次和斯科特擦肩而过。  
他看上去已经彻底摆脱了病倦，不再拖着脚跟，不再垂着肩膀，走路时带起的微风甚至让她剪短了的发尾轻轻扫过后颈，刷开一股刺痒。这股刺痒密密麻麻地顺着脊骨一窜而下，艾玛咬着牙根忍住了它们在末端爆炸开的痛楚。  
而在这时斯科特开口了：“弗罗斯特小姐。”  
弗罗斯特小姐？  
她转过半边身子，左手在藏住的阴影里横成一道栏杆，制止了走上前来的布谷鸟三姐妹，回击：“什么事，萨默斯先生？”  
现在半个新基地的人都在看他们。艾玛能感觉到本如呼吸般自然的心灵感应能力在这种关键时刻令人懊恼地熄灭在泥泞里，没有接受完全的想法们嗡嗡叽叽黏糊在一起。  
“跟我来办公室一趟。”斯科特·萨默斯的语调准确拿捏在公共和私人之间，她挑起一根眉毛，但对方看上去就像尊雕塑，线条流畅完美，然而材质冰冷得没有一丝人味。  
她看他的眼睛，镜片挡住；她看他的表情，没有破绽；她看他的体态，十分严肃；她看他的脑子——她进不去，也不想进他的脑子。  
“我想我们需要谈谈。”对方继续，声音似乎融化了那么一点。  
她迈开大步走在斯科特·萨默斯的前头，不回头看对方跟没跟上又跟在哪里。

 

2.Spring

白皇后很少谈论自己的过去。每个变种人甚至那些超级英雄都或多或少有着悲惨的过去，那些记忆就像他们在骨骼上加烙的一层钢铁，在皮肤上涂抹的一层护膜，在舌头下含着的一块苦胆，他们受着记忆的支持和保护一路走下去，也受着记忆的苦涩滋味提醒他们曾是什么又起誓要成为什么。有些人喜欢把这些悲惨经历摆在人前，大大方方，好像这样就能减轻甚至蒸发掉它们——当然从不可能；而另一些人喜欢把那些悲惨经历埋在心底，小心翼翼，这样做的原因各异，不过到底来说还是一个道理。  
一个道理，白皇后更少谈论事关两个人的过去。有时她也会想想自己头一个爱上的男人——那个在她几近血腥的高中时期唯一会对她微笑的人，贴近她心口听她说傻想法的人，让她想要努力变得更好的人。她以为自己得来了十多年来一直遮蔽天空的压抑巨幕上透下的第一缕光，然而当她告诉他自己是个变种人时他脸上的表情让她明白，那缕光也不过来自一个虚假的太阳。  
而她现在早已想不起第二个男人——一个企图利用她富家女身份的小混蛋，第三个男人——也许是肖，第四个男人，第一百个男人，第一千万个男人在头一开始到底是哪里打动了她。  
然而她该死的，清楚的，记得斯科特·萨默斯。  
他们第一次见面是在地狱火俱乐部地下室的笼子里，他还是个大男孩，她不过是个浓妆艳抹装成女人的女孩，穿着紧身衣撑起胸脯和勒出臀部，肩膀两旁裹着看上去极其廉价的白色毛皮。邪恶变种人和正义变种人之间的交锋。  
他长相没那么好看，嘴巴没那么甜蜜，也并不懂得怎么讨女孩子欢心，何况心里还满满塞着个红发的惊奇女孩琴·格蕾。  
而他们第一次交心还得感谢琴·格蕾，可怜的男人被自己的爱人压得喘不过气来，于是找到了另一位心灵感应者，另一位女性心灵感应者。  
艾玛就是在走入斯科特·萨默斯的大脑的那一天爱上他的。  
想象一个很简单的双层汽车旅馆，人的大脑其实跟它没什么两样。无数个空间，无数种时间，揉把揉把放进一个房间。但艾玛在大学期间学会如何应用自己的能力后，从未遇见一个这样的大脑。  
她不知道是不是因为斯科特从小开始就跟X教授以及琴·格蕾这两位顶尖的心灵感应者相处，让他的大脑漂亮通透得几近童话里的水晶城堡，让她感觉到从未体验过的安全和放松。  
让她想起年幼被紧箍在毛绒玩具和精美饰品的房间时，趴过窗户，向外看去，猛然发觉初春已至的第一苞鲜绿骨朵。

 

3.Summer

琴·格蕾之死让艾玛轻而易举地滑进斯科特身边空余的位置，虽然听上去怎么都有点卑鄙，虽然她得到的是一个破败不堪急需修整的城堡。  
人们总是喜欢质疑，混杂着嫉妒和厌恶，然而让他们说去吧，爱和战争没什么两样，发生任何事都不足以大惊小怪。  
再说她喜欢极了——她热爱将城堡打造成自己想要的模样时的成就感。她将他撑起来，与他一起度过那段撕裂的时光，像母亲以无比的耐心教会孩童学会走路。斯科特在一开始表现出的感激远远多于爱慕，这个男人会在只有他们两人时表现出轻轻一推就崩塌的脆弱，他长久地握住她的手，将头靠在她的肩上，沉湎于安慰剂一般的静默里。  
很多时候男人都像孩童。  
这种感激慢慢变为依恋，依然远远多于爱慕，艾玛说不清有多少次他会像个索要糖果的孩童整个人压在她的身上，只为再多一会拥抱，再多一点温暖。奇怪的是，艾玛也说不清为什么他们两人在外的时候，看起来总是她在依恋斯科特。  
在所有关系发酵——爱也好，别的什么也好——的过程中，都事关平衡和平等，付出与给予。而就在艾玛似乎真的开始反过来依恋斯科特的时候，她也得到了反过来的回报。  
不是个完美男友——但是接近。他会扶着不断滑下鼻梁的红眼镜为她凃脚趾甲，而她会忍俊不禁一把扯下那碍事的眼镜与他长久地亲吻。他会心甘情愿地跟在她身后陪她逛他到底也分不清名字的奢侈品店铺，手里提着拿都拿不下的大小纸袋。他会在任何一场战斗中将她仔细护在身后，即便清楚她并不需要保护。他接下因为恼火他受伤太重不注意保护自己而扇过来的巴掌，带着不易察觉的微笑伸出另一半脸来。  
她说：“我想看你的眼睛。”  
他说：“会伤到你。”  
她回答：“傻瓜，你永远不会。”  
艾玛变为钻石形态，缓缓摘下他的眼镜。红色的光带着错觉生出的热度流过她的脸颊，而她看到他有一双那么美的眼睛。  
她笑着凑上去吻他的眼睛。从眉脚到眼睑到睫毛。  
她尝到一股咸味。  
他的泪水无声无响地落下来，滴在她的手背上，在晨阳下折射出彩芒。  
他回答：“谢谢你，艾玛。”  
她意识到斯科特在这一瞬间才是爱上她的。但此时艾玛并不在乎。她已经不在意他们之间到底是什么情感占得多一点。

 

4.Autumn

他们那么完美。  
她是说，他们曾经那么完美。  
艾玛知道裂痕早在黑暗乌托邦时期之前就显露出残忍的轨迹。她会带着斯科特走入自己的脑袋，给他看那个架着遮住半张脸的圆片眼镜的自卑女孩，给他看那个褐色短发雀斑丛生的丑陋女孩，给他看那个摆了一地书本假装给玩具授课的天真女孩。而他搂着她的柔软腰肢说他爱她。  
但她不会给他看剩下的东西。她不会。  
斯科特几近完美得隐藏了很久他的大脑其实并不止是她所重塑的那座城堡。城堡有地下室，而他不会让她踏足那里一步。他不会。  
他说出过残忍的话：“你不是琴。”  
她做出过残忍的事：“我毕竟一开始是地狱火的白皇后。”  
一切都可以被抚平。  
有时他们争吵，她指责而他沉默，他摔打而她撕扯，他会被她赶出房间去睡公共客厅里的沙发，她会被他的工作狂责任痛苦还有管它什么的逼到发狂。而他们总会重新开始亲吻对方，带着解释不清也不想解释的饥渴，唇舌挤压，呼吸对方，就像溺水之人抓住一根稻草那样死死抓着对方，他进入或她骑乘，孤注一掷，全力以赴，流出欢愉和痛苦的泪水，像两个连体婴一样紧紧纠缠，直到他们之间重新紧密得什么都不剩下。  
他说：“我爱你。”  
她说：“我也是。”  
他们相信，一起都可以被信任，被依恋抚平。  
然而黑暗乌托邦——乌托邦从海面之上升起，他们之间的关系就降到了冰点，零点，奇点。  
他们睡在同一张大床的两侧，怀揣着各自的秘密和心思。他的算计让她觉得恐惧，她的隐瞒让他觉得不安。  
她带着行李箱离开。他在房间里嘶吼。  
所有人都在想法帮忙。这时人们已经习惯——认同他们，于是撇除了曾毒药般侵蚀他们的偏见。  
她回来，他面对。他们重新拥抱，身体贴合得那么完美。  
他们还可以相信，一起都可以被信任，被依恋抚平。  
她说：“我除了爱你之外没做过别的事。”  
他说：“我知道，艾玛。”

 

5.Winter

凤凰，凤凰。艾玛从没如此痛恨琴·格蕾。不仅因为是她让她无法完整地拥有斯科特·萨默斯，还因为她在死后也不肯安宁毁了一切。她完全摧毁了斯科特·萨默斯，她灼烧他们之间的关系连灰烬也不剩一滴——至于艾玛自己受过的伤害，根本不重要，至少她没有被完全摧毁，不是吗？  
“你要谈什么？”艾玛走进他刚刚搬进来的办公室，新基地本就在冰雪寒冻的加拿大，屋子里更是冷得不像话。除了一张书桌一把椅子和一个立柜之外没有任何东西。她叹了口气，在听见关门声后数了三秒后回头，知道自己的眼睛，自己的表情，自己的体态，自己的脑子没有出卖任何线索。  
“艾玛。”他保持着距离，他们之间距离的空隙只有一臂，但却是无论如何也无法填补的虚空。他们都清楚。  
“我听着呢。”  
“我很抱歉。”他说，“我永远不会伤害你。你知道的。”  
她沉默，他踏前。  
“在监狱里我想了很多。”他继续，“我知道我说‘做出那些事的并不是我’像是借口，但是艾玛——”  
她垂头，他伸手。  
“艾玛。”他的声音那么脆弱，他的城堡那么易碎，他还是那个大男孩。对一个自卑、丑陋、天真的女孩抛出全部的鲜血淋淋。  
而她知道自己永远无法拒绝。  
艾玛·弗罗斯特猛地抓住斯科特·萨默斯的后颈，把他狠狠按进自己的怀里：“我不原谅你，萨默斯。”  
他回答：“我知道。”  
她拥抱得更紧，她想要他，至少——至少崩塌在自己的怀里：“我永远也不原谅你，斯科特。”  
她并没有哭。钻石不会哭。  
他微笑：“我爱你。”


End file.
